The Extremely Long Adventure
by scanty meltdown
Summary: Allen and friends find out Komui made a new machine. But this sends them a the biggest adventure yet. Rated T for Future chapters. :D


A young boy stood in the science department at the Black Order Somewhere in Europe – Past

A young boy stood in the science department at the Black Order. This boy none other than Allen Walker. Allen was in the science department with 3 other exorcists. Whom he was very fimilar with. These people consist of Lavi, Rinali Li, and Yu Kanda. Komui was pacing in the room while the others stared. Komui had a lot on his mind and didn't know how to explain it.

"I called you here to today for an extremely special announcement.", Komui said.

"Nii-san?, Is something wrong?", His charming younger sister Rinali questioned.

Komui coughed slightly. "I have a mission for all of you. We are sending you to another dimension."

Allen's eyes winded. He thought Komui lost is mind. Not like he already didn't. But, for sure this time he completely lost it.

Before Allen could speak up Kanda who has his arms crossed and was fed up with Komui's foolishness croaked, "Well you finally lost it. It's highly impossible for that to happen."

When Kanda finished his statement. All Allen could think was, 'This is the first time I am agreeing with Kanda. Wow.'

Again before Allen tried to speak AGAIN. Lavi spoke. "I have to agree with Yu-Chan. Probably Allen does too. Right Allen?" Allen stopped thinking when he heard his name. "Oh yeah, sure.", Allen said without even thinking.

Rinali was a little uncomfortable with this statement that her brother made. She didn't say anything though since if she agreed with Kanda her brother would probably start to cry and make a huge fuss.

"But it is possible!! Come look and see!!", Komui yelled

Komui lead the others into his hallway of mystery! (a/n : oohhh spooky….) He opened on the beat up doors to find some weird contraption.

Japan – Present

Tsuna was in his bedroom studying with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Like always. Reborn was there to supervise while Lambo was sleeping on the bed. It was raining outside and it was quiet.

No annoying Haru, no distracting Kyoko, no fighting between Lambo and I-Pin. Complete silence.

Tsuna enjoyed this more than the others. But little than he did know something BIG. BIGGER than meeting Reborn and found out he's the 10th generation Mafia boss. But for now he can enjoy his calmness.

Somewhere in Europe – Past

"TA-DA!! My Teleportation of Different land's created by different Manga-ka's Machine!!"

Four teenage faces looked like they were about to crack up laughing. Lavi the first one to do so.

"Really?! I'm very sure it works!", Lavi said about the crack up. "But it does. When was the last time you seen Reever, eh?", Komui said convincingly. "He does have a point", Rinali added. "I have not seen Reever-san in about two weeks." Allen, Kanda and Lavi were still laughing until they heard Rinali act worried. "Are you worried about Reever-san?", Allen looked at Rinali softly in the eyes hoping to get an honest to good awnser. "I am afraid I am. Nii-san's machine's are extremely dangerous and Reever could be dead.", Rinali woefully said.

"NOT TO WORRY MY SWEET RINALI! Reever has came back many times on his journey. He's not dead he's just testing it for me. Which did take him for ever to cave in….", Komui trailed off.

"But I'm missing the point! I need you four to go on a mission. I need you to see if any akuma or acting of The Earl are going out in different realms. So far Reever has seen none. But there are Millions of others world's to search, and Reever can not search them all. So that's why I trust you four. Especially, Allen Walker…. SO LET'S TURN THIS BABY ON!" (a/n : For some reason that sounded wrong. XD)

A flash of light appeared. It turned into a pretty shade of dark purple. Allen's eye's widen at Komui's machine. "Komui, how long did it take you to build this?", Allen asked. "5 years!", Komui said proadly. Kanda stared at it blanking like it was nothing but realized Komui was onto to something. Lavi who also was dazed like Allen could only stare at the thing. Rinali was also amazed that her brother made something useful. She was also thankful that Reever-san was ok.

"HAVE A NICE TRIP!! 8D", Komui pushed all four of them into the portal.

All four of them spinned down the portal screaming there lights out, ok maybe not Kanda but he too was scared. Suddenly Kufufu no Fu by Iida Toshinobu started playing. (a/n : LOLOMG. Mukuro's song! XD) "What the hell?!", Allen screamed. Lavi started singing along. "Oh come on Allen join me! Kufufu Kufufu Kufufu no Fu!" Allen screamed again. Kanda was probably about to take his life form the addicting and annoying song. Rinali on the other hand was covering her ears because of Lavi's horrible singing.

The music stopped and they landed with a thud. Allen looked around there was four doors.

One said, Wallflower. Another said, Reborn. Another, Babylon. And the last, Fullmetal.

Then a dark voice rose. "Pick the door which you choose. But remember you have to stay in that world for 50 days before you can return here…"The dark voice trailed off a bit. "Two people can pick one door. Or all four can go separate. Than you have to go to another world…", the voice again trailed off but never returned.

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other. "I call dibs on Yu-Chan!", Lavi yelled. Then Rinali and Allen looked at each. Blushing at the fact that they were paired together. "How about we choose Wallflower.", Lavi asked Kanda. "No way.", Kanda said calmly. (a/n : If they did. I would crack up laughing. But sadly for some reason I don't wanna make a fanfic containing Kyouhei and Sunako with Lavi and Kanda. That's a bad mix. XD) Kanda grabs Lavi arm and head's toward the Fullmetal door. "See you guys!", Lavi called. Three doors left.. Wallflower, Reborn, and Babylon. Rinali looked at them all and studied them. "Allen-kun which one do you want to go to?", Rinali asked. "Well, how about Reborn. It sounds somewhat or exciting than Wallflower and Babylon."

They walked towards the door. Of corse another portal was there. "On the count of three will jump.", said Allen. "1… 2….3…." They jumped into the portal hands tightly together both screaming on the way down.


End file.
